


Whispers In Your Ear

by middlefingersup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlefingersup/pseuds/middlefingersup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the boys win a Brit Award and Louis figures out Niall's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In Your Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill.

For a while Louis has been filing away little mental notes about Niall and his ears. He noticed it a long time ago, the way Niall would kind of tense up when anyone whispered in his ear, a subtle blush flooding his cheeks as he’d fidget on the spot, simultaneously trying to move into and away from the touch all whilst making it seem like nothing on camera. 

It’s rather impressive actually, Louis thinks. 

Naturally, Louis being Louis, he decides to exploit this weakness and he waits for the most inconvenient time because he wants to watch Niall struggle to keep his composure. It just so happens that the opportunity presents its self after the Brit Awards. They’re all still a little giddy and drunk on the fact they won the award for Global Success; Niall’s bouncing on his toes as Harry chatters away about how they’re so happy they’ve broke into the scene overseas. Louis smirks. 

He leans over, gets his mouth as close to Niall’s ear as he possibly can, and whispers “I want McDonalds after this shit is over.” The sentence is casual. Alone, it should have no effect but Louis’ mouth is right by his ear, breath warm; Niall nearly drops his microphone. Louis tries not to look too smug; he doesn’t want Niall to know that he’s onto him. 

As soon as they’re done with their press commitments and management tells them they can leave they’re gone, everyone piling into Harry’s Landrover. 

“I want McDonalds.” Louis announces loudly.

Everyone is all for it, especially Niall, and they pull into a McDonalds that doesn’t look too busy, none of them keen on running into a lot of fans. 

It’s practically deserted inside and they order so much food between them all that they have to pay on card because they don’t have enough cash with them. They spread out over 2 tables and eat until they can’t eat anymore. Niall gets barbeque sauce on his suit. 

Louis seizes his opportunity and leans over, says right in Niall’s ear “you’ve dropped sauce on your shirt,” before moving away.

Niall fights the urge to close his eyes and he squeezes his burger so hard cheese leaks out the side. 

“You alright dude?” Zayn says, seeing Niall’s expression. “You look kinda out of it.” 

Then there are four pairs of eyes on him and Niall does his best not to let it show on his face how turned on he is just from having Louis’ mouth that close to his ear. 

“Yeah m’fine, just a bit tired you know.” 

When they leave Harry drops Zayn off first, then Liam, and they’re on the way to Niall’s house when Harry says “Ni can Lou stop at yours? His flat is ages away and I’m tired.” Louis makes a mental note to thank Harry later.

“Yeah whatever man, I just wanna get home today’s been long.” 

When they get to Niall’s he digs his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door, flicking on the lights and kicking off his shoes as he goes. Louis follows, throwing his jacket over the back of the armchair as he drops down onto Niall’s couch, spreading out over the cushions. 

“Budge up mate.” Niall says, dragging over a blanket that was on the armchair.

Louis shuffles over and Niall practically drops into his lap, half lying on top of Louis, the blanket draped over them both. 

They watch re-runs of The Big Bang Theory and fall asleep in the early hours of the morning, cramped together on the couch. 

*~*~*~*

When Louis wakes up his neck aches, stiff from lying in an awkward position all night. He tries to sit up a little, hand massaging the back of his neck as he rolls his head from side to side, trying to work out the kink. It’s then he notices the fact that Niall is still very much in his lap. His back is resting against Louis’ stomach, bum between his thighs and head lolled back against Louis’ chest, rising and falling gently with Louis’ breaths. His arm is dangling off the side of the sofa and Louis has half a mind just to push him off and onto the floor but then he gets a far better idea and grins to himself. 

He leans over a bit, lips by Niall’s right ear as he reaches up and starts rubbing the lobe of Niall’s left ear between his thumb and forefinger. Niall sighs, still asleep and slides down in Louis’ lap a little. Louis breathes right in Niall’s ear, whispering quietly “Ni, wake up.” Louis nibbles gently on the cartilage of his right ear and that’s when Niall starts to stir awake. 

His eyes flutter open and he groans, not so subtly adjusting himself. 

“Lou-“ He breathes and Louis bites a little harder. Niall groans, eyes rolling back a little. “Oh my god Lou.” 

“You think no one noticed?” Louis murmurs, lips brushing against the back of his ear. “I noticed all those times people whispered in your ear and you struggled to hold onto your composure. It’s like your ears are tied straight to your cock.” 

Louis bites his ear and Niall’s whole body shudders, practically melting into Louis’ chest. He whines and shifts his hips and Louis notices he’s already hard, still wearing the trousers and shirt from last night. 

“Lou please-“

Niall cuts himself off when Louis blows on the back of Niall’s ear, thumb and forefinger rubbing at the cartilage of the other. Louis licks a long line up the edge, nibbling very gently on the thin skin at the top and Niall practically sobs, so hard it hurts. 

“What do you want to do Ni?” Louis whispers, lips staying in constant contact with his ear. 

“Want, need, to fuck you Lou.” 

Louis smiles. 

“Well I don’t think you’re in any fit state to be doing the work…” Louis huffs out a laugh, palming at the bulge in the front of Niall’s trousers. “It’s quite cute actually, that you’re so worked up just from this.” Louis drags his teeth up Niall’s ear, as if to prove a point, tongue soothing over afterwards and Niall lets out a string of curse words. 

That’s the last time he’s coherent for the rest of the night. 

Niall writhes and moans and whines as Louis sinks down into his lap, lips closed around the lobe of his left ear, biting and whispering. Louis’ words are sinful with the promise of more to come, filthy run on sentences about how Louis is going to exploit this, tease him, wind him up in public.

Niall’s hips pitch up and he comes when Louis just barely bites on the tight skin stretched along cartilage. 

Niall is only just present enough to tangle his fingers with Louis’ over his cock, Louis coming with a soft cry right in his ear. 

When Louis carefully gets up he huffs out a laugh at the state Niall’s in, strung out and in a blissful haze. He leans over to whisper in Niall’s ear but Niall swats at his ass.

“Get away from my ears you little fucker.” 

Louis laughs and heads for the shower.


End file.
